1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for efficiently arranging and printing, on a designated sheet, all the image data or selected portions thereof, obtained by a device such as a digital camera or the like and stored in a memory medium, and an image processing method and a memory medium adapted for use therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In a case of printing plural images on a printing sheet by designating division therein in a conventional printing apparatus, the number of printed images, the printing positions and the printing areas are defined as invariable values, so that the sheet and the images to be printed are designated in units of sheets.
Also in such conventional printing apparatus, in a case of printing plural desired images on a printing sheet, the images are printed at a size according to the sheet size, so that the magnification of the images varies according to the sheet size, and it is not possible to print the desired image with the desired size on the sheet unless the desired size happens to coincide with that dictated by the sheet size.